Kamiya Kaoru
Kamiya Kaoru is a character and the deuteragonist from the anime Rurouni Kenshin. Kaoru is the proprietor and acting instructor of the Kamiya Kasshin-ryū kenjutsu dojo in Tokyo. Kaoru is slender with a active young lady. She has large blue eyes and her sleek, black hair hangs which she usually wears tied back in a high ponytail, to remain practical for kenjutsu practice. Kaoru meets Himura Kenshin, and after being rescued by him allows him to stay in her dojo and effectively puts an end to his ten years of wandering. Though the two start off at a point of mutual gratitude they quickly become good friends and over time, Kaoru in starts to develop vague romantic feelings in particular. She later becomes Kenshin's wife and they have a son named Kenji. She is voiced by Dorothy Elias-Fahn in the English Version. Overview Kamiya Kaoru runs the Kamiya Kasshin-ryū dojo in Tokyo during Japan's Meji period. She is saved by a wandering ronin named Kenshin and in gratitude invites the man to stay with her at her dojo. Kenshin continually refuses to talk about his past however Kaoru keeps trying to find out about it. When some of Kenshin's old enemies and allies arrive to kill him Kaoru finds out more about her tenet, namely that he used to be a particularly viscous samurai, renowned for his skill and brutality. Kaoru does not believe the claims initially but Kenshin admits to the charges being true and that he had been wandering to escape his past, which he deeply regrets. Even in the face of Kenshins dark past Kaoru remains by his side and tries to give him the promesis of a future simple life of quiet peace and redemption. Personality Kaoru is the decedent of a Samurai line and bvery proud to that effect, she is strong-willed and obstinate in most regards. Kaoru is very independent and forthright, she will gladly put her life on the line in order to protect her family's legacy, to sayt nothing of her friends. Kaoru places great importance in the honor and artistry of kenjutsu and rejects the notion that swords exist only to do harm and take life. Kaoru's pride also gives her a violent temper, which goes un-restraint when she shown even a hint of disrespect. This means that regardless of her honor or pride she can still act quite childish thus verbal slander will easily prompt her to retort in the form of rabid tantrums. Even with her short temper, Kaoru most pronounces personality trait is that she is quick to see the good in others, even when it is hidden deep beneath the surface. She is always ready to encourage others when she sees an opportunity to help bright someone's day. Her strength, like her father's kenjutsu philosophy, exists for the sake of the people around her and she will not hesitate to lend her samurai spirit to others in need. Though some may call her naive for sticking to such a credo while surrounded by more selfish people in such trying times, her sense of duty and honor will not let her give up under any circumstances. Abilities Kaoru proudly practices the art of of kenjutsu, passed down to her by her father. Kenjutsu uses battle-field style actions and forms but always for use with non-lethal methods and forms and as opposed to kendo, is practiced with bamboo instead of swords. Kensutsu can be used as the reflex training or to promote pronounced exercise methods in daily life situations such as cleaning. Kaoru also tries to practice traditional Japanese housekeeping and edicate such as preparing large meals and tend to living quarters, however she is notably bad at these domestic practices. Nearly all of Kamiya Kaoru's talents lie in the realm of the martial arts. Naturally in light of her position as head of the dojo Kaoru's swordsmanship is highly regarded. All the other dojos in the Tokyo area know that while her combat skills are dwarfed by fighters of Kenshin or Sanosuke's caliber, they are still superior to that of a national-level champion. Trivia *At the end of the manga series, Kaoru has cut her ponytail so as to carry herself with a more motherly demeanor. *Her English Voice Actress, Dorothy Elias-Fahn is best known voicing as Lillymon from Digimon Adventure series, Rosemon from Digimon Adventure tri., Lalamon and her digivolution from Digimon Data Squad, Sakura Haruno from Rock Lee & His Ninja Pals, Konan from Naruto Shippuden, Floramon from Digimon Fontier, Meryl Stryfe from Trigun and Chizuru Minamoto from Kanokon. Gallery !32RK Kenshin and Kaoru 2 (9).jpg !32RK Kenshin and Kaoru 2 (8).jpg !32RK Kenshin and Kaoru 2 (7).jpg !32RK Kenshin and Kaoru 2 (6).jpg !32RK Kenshin and Kaoru 2 (5).jpg !32RK Kenshin and Kaoru 2 (4).jpg !32RK Kenshin and Kaoru 2 (3).jpg q rk_kaoru002.jpg !32RK Kenshin and Kaoru 2 (2).jpg kaoru_kamiya_3375.jpg q rk_kaoru021.jpg !32RK Kenshin and Kaoru 2 (1).jpg !32RK Kenshin and Kaoru 2 (1).jpeg z (48).jpg z (49).jpg Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Martial Artists Category:In Love Category:Outright Category:Pure Good Category:Officials Category:Spouses Category:Determinators Category:Strong-Willed Category:Optimists Category:Tragic Category:Supporters Category:Samurais Category:Damsels Category:Parents Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Teenagers Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Traitor Category:Heroic Liars Category:Brutes